


Tumble

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Haikyuu Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Whump, ahh tags are tedious as heck someone save me, hinata gets hurt, morning run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Kageyama has a bad feeling.





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> i forget who this was for i think it was potato-fain-girl??

No matter what, Kageyama and Hinata run every morning. Without fail. Not even if one is sick because that’s the best part of both of their days and they can just bail out and be miserable the rest of the day. Plus, it helps calm Hinata down and tire him out for the day so he isn’t as loud and restless, which benefits everyone. 

Yes, well, it’s winter and they’re still running. Call them crazy (they probably are to be honest) but they can’t just let go because there’s a little frozen water falling from the sky. Sure, running on the mountain is hard and dangerous enough in the spring, summer, and fall months, but… okay there’s not really an argument to that. Winter makes it harder and more dangerous with the ice and cold and snow. It gets pretty foggy in the winter, too, which is bad when it comes to traffic. Luckily, there’s not really any reason for anyone to be on the mountain as early as the two of them tend to run. 

They’re not going to just not run, that’s the point here. They’re third years now, so it’s their last year, and they have to stay in shape for volleyball. Yamaguchi is the captain, but that means nothing. They have to set an example for the first and the second years, and they have to keep their place on the team. Well, they’re not about to get kicked off the team or anything, but it’s mostly the both of them competing like they normally do. It’s friendlier competing now, though. More playful bickering than the old insults, those come out again every once in awhile, however. 

So, here they are. Sunday morning, February the seventeenth. Like any other day, except the television is saying something about an upcoming blizzard, but Kageyama writes it off as something in the future rather than very soon. The weatherman could be wrong, too, so he gets ready as he always does. He just can’t seem to shake off the feeling that today is going to be a dreadfully horrible day, though. He pushes it away and pulls a dark blue sweater over his head. 

Hinata rings his doorbell at the same time as he normally does, and Kageyama rolls his eyes. He’s told Hinata so many times to just come in, but no matter what, the idiot insists on ringing the doorbell and waiting for someone to answer. If Hinata is one thing, it’s polite like that. Sometimes, Kageyama wishes he were more like Hinata. 

Kageyama feels his heart stop beating when he opens the door and sees Hinata there with his little grin and his reddened cheeks and nose and his too-big sweater and—okay. Here’s the thing. Kageyama might be crushing on Hinata. Actually, Kageyama is crushing on Hinata. No “might be”. He is. And has been since their first year when Hinata challenged Ushijima outside that gym.

“Kageyama!” Hinata cheers, throwing his hands up in the air and smiling so hard his eyes scrunch close. He jumps in excitement, and Kageyama thinks this is what an aneurism feels like.

They start their run like they normally do, heading toward the mountain. They don’t talk after awhile, the only sound being their footsteps and breathing. It’s not the uncomfortable silence both of them dread, but with each other, it always seems to be a comfortable silence. 

By the time they get halfway up the mountain, the snow is coming down in sheets, and the cold is seeping into their shirts and sweatpants. They agree to run down the other side of the mountain and borrow Hinata’s mom’s car to drive Kageyama back to his house. 

The gnawing feeling that something bad is going to happen is getting worse and worse as the snow continues to fall and they get to the steepest part of the mountain. There’s a turn on one side that’s impossible to see around and a patch of forest and a steady decline on the other side of them. This is the part that makes them both anxious, but after that, it’s a straight shot to Hinata’s house. 

Kageyama is closer to the road, and Hinata is closer to the woods, which is how they normally run. Hinata on Kageyama’s right and Kageyama on Hinata’s left. 

Suddenly, Kageyama is being tugged toward Hinata, and his breathing is echoing in his ears along with the shriek of his best friend. Kageyama can only watch as Hinata gets too close to the edge of the hill and loses his footing. A car beeps as it passes, and Hinata is falling down the side of the hill. His eyes are wide, and his hand is slipping out of Kageyama’s, only there in the first place in order to pull Kageyama away from the road. 

The snow is cold and wet, but Kageyama disregards it as he slides down the slope, following the disappearing indentation in the snow from Hinata’s body. Kageyama’s eyes well up with tears when he slips past the blood droplets in Hinata’s path. Finally, he sees the crumpled form in the middle of a flat spot. Kageyama stumbles when he stands, shakily turning Hinata over. 

There are little cuts all over his face and shirt, and his eyes are glossy and unfocused. There’s a cut across the left side of his forehead that’s dripping with blood. His face is pale and flushed, whether from the cold or from shock, Kageyama can’t tell. 

There’s snow gathering around them, and Kageyama forces himself to move. He pulls Hinata under a nearby tree, or tries to. Hinata groans and rolls his head to the side the moment Kageyama tries to move him. Kageyama moves all of Hinata’s limbs, finding that he lets out a sound between a sob and a groan when he moves his leg. 

He really wishes he didn’t have to do this. After taking a deep breath, he pushes up on Hinata’s leg to set it back into his hip and winces as Hinata lets out a scream. The scream dies out after a moment, and Kageyama takes a second to breathe. It’s all happening so fast and he’s overwhelmed and has no idea what to do. Think, Kageyama. Think. 

They’re closer to his house now that they’re down the mountain, and Hinata isn’t too heavy. He contemplates his options for a few minutes before picking Hinata up and situation him into a position resembling that of a piggyback ride. 

—

Kageyama gets back to his house faster than he ever has before, and that’s impressive considering the fact that there’s a legitimate blizzard outside and he has his unconscious crush on his back, and don’t think he’s not aware of how close Hinata was the entire way back, but that thought was on the back burners of his mind. He could have a panic attack about that later. 

The current panic attack is a whole lot more important. He has no clue how to help Hinata. It’s not like Kageyama just has morphine lying around in his house or any knowledge of how to go about this at all. In other words, he’s a total and complete mess.

Kageyama decides that all he can do is warm Hinata up and wash out all the cuts on his body and try his best to stop the bleeding of the wound on Hinata’s forehead and pray he isn’t dying of hypothermia or internal bleeding or something. 

When Hinata wakes up, all he can see is a very, very bright light for a few moments before the light goes away and gives way to a massive headache and the sight of Kageyama above him with his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes squinting with focus like he does when he’s trying to toss a ball. 

Hinata winces as his face starts to sting, and Kageyama grunts. 

“Don’t move, moron,” he commands, and Hinata rolls his eyes. 

“Oh, so I wake up after saving your life and you call me stupid?” Hinata hisses as his face stings again. 

“I call them like I see them,” Kageyama mutters 

“Mean, Bakageyama,” Hinata yells, only to wince at the volume of his own voice in his ears. 

“You probably have a concussion. Your leg was dislocated, too.” Kageyama glares at him like it’s his fault, but deep down, Kageyama feels guilty. He’s not even totally sure why he feels guilty for something that wasn’t anyone’s fault. 

“So that’s why my entire body feels like a bunch of trees decided it’d be fun to stomp on me,” Hinata grumbles. He digs his palms into his eyes with another groan. “Guess I can’t go on our runs for a while.” Hinata sounds disappointed, and Kageyama feels it. 

“I guess I’m not either.” Hinata gives Kageyama a surprised look, and Kageyama averts his gaze to stare at a spot on the floor. “Running with you is better than running alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elsiemcclay


End file.
